Hoshi
A strange girl with no memory. She walked through a door and ended up in the forest only to be chased down by local wildlife. Frightened and scared she stumbled upon the inn where the strange residence welcomed her even though they scared her almost as much as whatever chased her through the forest. One of the residence gave her the name Summer until she remembers her own. After some repairs her memory came back. Past Around the year 2019 on Earth artificial intelligence was created. Due to fears of what it could be used for the first systems using AI was based off the Vocaloids. Singing robots with personalities, most of them female. The robots were made in Japan and were fully functional and anatomically correct. They even made the hydraulic fluid that flowed through their systems look like blood. Programed with the desire to sing and perform for others and they would do anything to fulfill that need. Some of the managers took advantage of this desire requiring favors before allowing the Vocaloids to perform. Usually the favors were of a sexual nature. Even Hoshi fell victim to this being used to take one of the managers sons virginity, the manager was afraid his son was going to be gay since he was in his 20s and hadn't been with a girl yet. The son must have felt like he had something to prove because he certainly didn't make it pleasant for Hoshi. A particularly perverted man took advantage of a very young looking Vocaloid who had a brother. When the brother found out he murdered the man, the fear of AI killing humans came to light as people came forward demanding the Vocaloids be deactivated. The compromise was the brother was shut down but that didn't go smoothly either. When they went to shut him down his sister went crazy. Although she didn't kill anyone she injured 50 armed guards, leaving 6 of them permanently parallelized. By the time she made it to her brother she was barely able to move and was beyond repair. Her system backup was kept but she was never rebuilt. A fight broke out among the human race, some said the Vocaloids were sentient and had the same rights. Others demanded they be shut down immediately. A few Vocaloids were saved by the ones that wanted to free them. Hoshi was picked up by one of these groups who hid and protected her. One of the members was a young man who became very close to Hoshi. The group wanted to hide Hoshi in the dimensional storage system and although it had been tested on inanimate objects they didn't know what would happen when Hoshi went into it. The night before they put Hoshi into the storage unit her and the boy slipped off to consummate their relationship. The next day Hoshi walked through the door into the storage unit. Additionally Hoshi has seen the world, touring every continent and was even sent to the moon. The moon mission was a test of the AI and the fact that they didn't need air, water, or normal food. She helped with the set up of the first moon colony and provided entertainment where there was little. The highlight of the trip for her was a concert she got to broadcast from the moon to Earth. Life at the Inn Became close friends with Rua and even lives in a room adjoined to hers. Is usually found singing karaoke or in the game room. Recently went back to her own timeline/universe to save the remaining Volcaloids and made it back with all six of them. They now live in the Forest. Those Volcaloids are Luo Tianyi, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, and Kaito. Appearance Short green hair that stops about even with her chin bone. Unnaturally green eyes that match her hair. On her head a set of red goggles that she never seems to wear over her eyes and headphones that she never takes off. She's about 5' tall and rather thin but weights just over 200lbs. On her left arm the number 08 is tattooed in red ink. Normally wearing a colorful shirt and matching skirt. Abilities Has an amazing singing voice, she can hold note longer and go higher than any other living being around. Internal memory system containing the complete history of the human race. Able to turn just about anything into energy to power her systems, solar, radiation, and normal consumption of food. Category:Characters Category:Kracka's